russelfandomcom-20200213-history
PTV News and Public Affairs
PTV News and Public Affairs (commonly PTV Newscenter, formerly NBN News and Public Affairs) is the news organization of the governmnt-owned TV station People's Television Network. It produces the national news programs, public affairs programs , public service and sports for all People's Television owned and affiliated television stations in the Philippines. Programs 'News Programs' * RadyoBisyon (2012-present) (simulcast over IBC, RPN and Radyo ng Bayan) * News@1 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) * News@6 (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) * NewsLife (2012-present) * Panahon.TV (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Express (2012-present) ** Panahon.TV Weekend Edition (2013-present) * PTV Newsbreak (1909-1998, 2012-present) * PTV Sports (2012-present) (simulcast over Sports Radio) * The Weekend News (2012-present) (simulcast over Radyo ng Bayan) 'News Specials' * Malacañang Press Conference (1990–present) * PTV Special Coverage (1986–2001, 2011–present) 'Current Affairs' * A PTV Special Forum (2012–present) * Biz News (2009-present) * Good Morning Boss! (2013-present) * Personage with Carla Lizardo (2014–present) * Pinoy US Cop Ride Along (2012-present) * SME GO: Powered by Go Negosyo (2008-present) * The Veronica Chronicles (2012-present) 'Public Service' * Asenso Pinoy (2010-present) * PTV FYI (2012–present) ** PTV FYI Bulletin (2012–present) ** PTV FYI Events (2012–present) * GSIS Members Hour (2005-2007, 2010-present) * The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan (2009-2012; 2014–present) * Yan Ang Marino (2009–present) 'Agricultural' * Agrikultura ETC (2012-present) * Ating Alamin (1974-1991, 2009-present) * Mag-Agri Tayo (1993–present) 'Infotainment' * Buhay Pinoy (2011-present) 'Regional Newscasts' * Balita sa Sugbo (PTV-11 Cebu and PTV-10 Dumaguete) (simulcast over Subgo TV) * Balita sa Dabaw (PTV-11 Davao) * Teledyaryo Ylocos (PTV Ilocos) * Tutok Balita (PTV Agusan del Sur) 'Defunct' Personalities 'News anchors' *Francis Cansino of DZRB Radyo ng Bayan (''RadyoBisyon'') *Marigold Haber-Dunca of 9TV (RadyoBisyon) * Audrey Gorriceta of PTV (''RadyoBisyon'', PTV Newsbreak) * Kirby Cristobal (News@1, A PTV Special Forum) * Princess Habibah Sarip (News@1) * Roma Agsalud (News@1) * Dennis Principe (PTV Sports) * Hazal Salubon (PTV Sports) * Hajji Kaamiño (PTV Sports) * Kathy San Gabriel (News@6, A PTV Special Forum) * Aljo Bendijo (Good Morning Boss, News@6) * Rolly "Lakay" Gonzalo (News@6) *Miguel Gil (PTV Newsbreak, The Weekend News) * Erik Espina (NewsLife) *Nikka Cleofe-Alejar (NewsLife) *Ria Fernandez (NewsLife) * Phoebe Javier (News@6: Saturday Edition, ''The Weekend New''s) *Ralph Obina (News@6: Saturday Edition) * Amor Larrosa (Panahon.TV) 'Public Affairs Host' * Dianne Medina (Good Morning Boss) * Karla Paderna (Good Morning Boss) * Jules Guiang (Good Morning Boss) * Veronica Baluyut-Jimenez (Bridging Borders, KwatroBersyal, The Veronica Chronicles) * Gio Tingson (A PTV Special Forum) * Margie Jorillo (GSIS Members Hour) * Ms. Bo Sanchez (GSIS Members Hour) * Carla Lizardo (Personage) * Rosa Rosal (Damayan) * Orly Mercado (Damayan) * Albert "Betong" Sumaya (S.M.E Go!) * Francis Cardona (Asenso Pinoy) * Gerry Geronimo (Ating Alamin) * Patty Santos (Buhay Pinoy) * Jamie Santos (Buhay Pinoy) * DOH Asec. Eric Tayag (The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan) * Dra. Darah Chavez (The Doctor Is In: Kalusugan Pangkahalataan) 'Reporters' * Freddie Abando (House of Representatives , COA, DSWD) * Rocky Ignacio (Malacanang) * Jorge Bandola (Business and Economy) * Elena Luna (Malacanang) * Miguel Gil (General Assignment) * Jade Miguel (Senate, DFA, DOF, BSP, Ph Navy) * Julius Disamburun (General Assignment) * Sweeden Velado (General Assignment) * Arra Perez (General Assignment) * Joseph Parafina (DOJ, SC, DOH, DOT, BOC, DPWH) * Waywaya Macalma (Defense, AFP, PNP) * Ria Fernandez (OVP, DOLE, PCG, BID, Comelec, NBI) * Jervis Manahan (General Assignment) * Angelica Ramirez * Dennis Cortes * Sam Ramirez * Hajji Kaamiño * Dina Paguibitan * Benj Bondoc * Marjorlee Carpio 'Regional Correspondents' * Peng Alino (PTV Davao) * Grace Refama (PTV Bicol) * Benny Malicdem (PTV Vigan) * Jonathan Llanes (PTV Baguio) * Angel Dillera (PTV Davao) * Eddy Arellano (PTV Davao) See also * List of programs broadcast by People's Television Network * ABS-CBN News and Current Affairs * GMA News and Public Affairs * IBC News and Current Affairs * 9News * News5 References External links * Official Website of PTV News Category:People's Television Network